Finally Together Version 2
by Aerilon452
Summary: A POST Land Without Magic fic in Two versions.


Summary: Belle is standing in Gold's bedroom after he had brought magic to a land without.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

Rating: M

**A NIGHT SPENT TOGETHER:**

Belle couldn't believe where she was. She was standing in the bedroom of Rumpelstiltskin in the land without magic. It was strange to think what all had happened to her, from being with him, to being cast out, taken by the Queen, and locked up for years. It was doing her head in to think about it. The most pressing concern for her was the magic he brought forth today from the well. Belle still couldn't make sense of it. So far she had noticed nothing else out of place, though she wasn't one to judge. Now she stood in his bedroom waiting for him to return with a long sleeved shirt for her to put on. He had given her a pair of black cotton pants and a t-shirt to sleep in. Her eyes lingered over the large bed covered with a mixture of black, crimson, blue and gold sheets, pillows with a comforter folded down at the foot of the bed. The headboard was elaborately carved with a forest scene detailed with a unicorn, a wishing well between a stand of trees. She pictured home. Against her minds wishes, she pictured herself sleeping beneath those covers wrapped safely in the arms of the man she loved.

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the open doorway of his bedroom watching Belle as she stared intently at his bed that for years had been too lonely. At least now he knew now why he bought the bed; his subconscious must have thought it would have been something Belle would have enjoyed. He stepped into the room gaining her attention, "I have the long sleeved shirt I promised." She turned dropping her gaze to the floor; she was hiding her eyes from him. "Belle, what's wrong?" Rumpelstiltskin crossed the room to her and with his free hand tipped her head back to look at him. There, deep in her eyes he saw the first spark of lust, of desire. His heart kicked up in speed. So many things had happened to him, Belle was the one good thing he thought he never would have again. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't thought about his desire for her until he saw it reflected in her eyes. She wasn't ready for that. "Here, you can sleep in the bed, I'll be…" He backed away from her only a step back but she stopped him.

"I've been alone for so long, not tonight, please. Don't leave me in the dark." Belle pleaded, her voice finally breaking with all the conflicting emotions. The jacket she had worn slipped free from her hands so she could throw herself into his arms. She tried to kiss him, at the last minute his head turned, her lips touching his cheek. Belle left his arms asking, "Are you still so afraid of my kiss?" Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer her. His hands cupped her face bringing her back to him, his lips dancing over hers begging her to kiss him back. Belle responded, her hands tangling his in hair. She moaned when his tongue traced the line between her lips wickedly teasing her to open her mouth to him. His tongue swept past her lips stealing her breath.

As quickly as he kissed her Rumpelstiltskin pulled back trying to regain his senses, to catch his breath, and still his raging heart beat, "I am no longer afraid." He rested his forehead to hers breathing her in, feeling her in his arms, letting it sink into his mind that she was real. Rumpelstiltskin had needed her for so long and now he had her, he was going to savor the feel of her. "I want to take this slow." He whispered between small kisses to her temple but it was her hands that slid down his chest to where his suit jacket was buttoned. Nimbly her fingers parted the fabric so she could slide her hands back up his chest, to his shoulders, where she pushed the jacket down his arms until it fell to the floor. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest as she began to loosen the crimson tie he wore.

Belle loosened the tie around his neck, drawing it out from under his shirt collar dropping it to the floor beside them. Rumpelstiltskin's fingers grasped the hem of her t-shirt pulling it up her head. Belle lifted her arms letting him draw the white material up and over her head revealing an equally white camisole underneath. The flimsy shirt joined his jacket and tie on the floor. She once again placed her hands on his chest drawing them down to the waistband of his pants where she pulled the dress shirt free to ease the buttons free one by one. Rumpelstiltskin made no more to stop her so she kept going. Up and up she moved unto her fingers released the final button at the hollow of his throat. Rumpelstiltskin swallowed against her fingers. Belle never looked away from him. Reflected in his eyes was her own lust, her desire for him stared back at her. Like she had with his jacket Belle pushed the black shirt off his arms giving her an eye full of his perfect skin. Her eyes dropped to his chest, it was more muscled than she would have thought. Rumpelstiltskin looked good for his age.

The shirt fell away from him, fell down his arms, and then Belle's finger tips were ghosting up his skin; the barest of touches that made him shiver. She leaned into him, kissed the spot on his chest where his heart beat faster than ever, beat just for her. Her lips were so soft, he once thought to compare them to a rose, but Belle put the rose to shame. Rumpelstiltskin tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her lips away, angling her head, letting him take her mouth again in a passionate kiss designed to spike their temperatures higher, make their hunger for each other ravenous. Belle rested her hands at his waist letting him set the tone, but she wasn't above being as much of an imp as he was. Her delicate fingers started to fiddle with his belt. Rumpelstiltskin grasped her wrists stilling their movements. "Wait, just wait…" he gasped out.

"Do you want me to leave?" Belle asked momentarily feeling her lust cool with the sudden thought that he didn't want to go this far, not yet.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin cupped her face. "I never want you to leave again." He breathed out, "I want this to moment to last, to be burned into my skin." Dropping his hands to her hips, the tips of his fingers dipped between her skin and the fabric urging it down. Belle made no moves to stop him. With the magic brought in this world, it made him stronger, made him whole. He knelt in front of her slipping the fabric down her legs bearing simple white cotton underwear hardly hidden by the camisole. Gently he urged her to step free using his shoulders to steady herself. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his gaze up the line of her body catching her eyes. They were heavy with building passion. He stood up slowly running his lips up, from the top of her knee to her barely exposed hip bone, over her stomach, and kissing her heart. He wanted to feel the strong beat against his lips to assure himself that she was indeed alive.

Belle felt her body burning in a way she couldn't have imagined she would have felt for anyone. She was in love with Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. He was the one man who made her feel the full breadth of life. The queen had ripped them apart, but True Love helped them find each other again. And now she was here, his lips were against her heart. But they didn't remain there. Heatedly he kissed her collar bone, the hollow of her throat, up to her pulse point, and then he nibbled along her jaw line on a lazy trip back to her lips. Belle giggled lightly when he nipped her chin but moaned when he kissed her backing her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her down into the bed urging her to stretch out. Belle did so, breaking the kiss. She saw the hungry, lust starved look in his eyes and his passion would be all for her.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled back momentarily to catch his breath. His plan was to make this last, to have her feel great joy and immense pleasure. She was his love, the part of his heart that wanted to be gentle. Belle made him a better man. Looking her up and down she was a vision of loveliness; a feast for the eyes. The hem of her camisole rode up exposing the hips bones peeking out from the top of her underway. Rumpelstiltskin was eager to taste her skin again. Placing his hands on her knees he stepped between her legs leaning down his lips barely pressed into her lower stomach. With gentle teasing nips he traversed her skin over to the rise of her hip bone where he raked his teeth over the rise. Belle's back arched, a moan filling the silence of the bedroom. Drawing his hands up over her thighs, to the edge of her camisole, Rumpelstiltskin pushed up the white cotton exposing more of her supple flesh that his lips yearned to devour.

Belle dug her fingers into the blankets of the bed as Gold kissed his way up her abdomen. His lips hovered just at the bottom of her rib cage, steadily climbing higher with her shirt being pushed up as well. Belle, with her waning concentration, pulled the camisole over her head leaving her torso bare to his gaze and to his lips. Rumpelstiltskin leaned back looking in her eyes and not all of her flesh as she lay out before him. Reaching out to him Belle drew her short nails down his chest wrenching a raspy moan from him. His eyes rolled back in his head and head leaned back. He stopped her fingers before they could reach his belt. As fast as her mind could process it, Rumpelstiltskin pinned her wrists above her head taking her lips in another passionate kiss. Belle moaned into the kiss hooking her right calf over his hip when he rocked his lower body into hers.

Rumpelstiltskin had to slow down, had to take a breath, to control his raging passion. Belle draped her left leg over his hip bringing him down against her. A deep groan rumbled in his chest. "Now, now dearie, you're being wicked." He teased Belle, nipping her jaw line.

"I learned from the best." She replied placing her hands on the belt around his waist. Their eyes stayed glued to each other as her hands pulled free the leather keeping his black pants cinched to his hips. Slowly she pulled the belt through each loop until she could drop it over the edge of the bed behind her to join her discarded camisole. Then she pulled free the button and lowered his zipper. That's when he stopped her again.

Once again Rumpelstiltskin pinned Belle's hands above her head. He nibbled on her right collar bone, all the way down to the swell of her right breast, to the straining nipple begging to have his attention. Slowly Rumpelstiltskin drew the tip of his tongue up from the underside of her breast bringing a moan from Belle as his tongue swirled around her ripe berry. Belle arched into him, sparks spreading from him to her. He couldn't imagine another woman every feeling as good against him as Belle felt right now. Her skin felt silky and tasted as sweet as honeysuckle. Half heartedly she fought against his hold as his lips migrate to lavish attention to her left breast.

Belle tightened her knees on his hips catching him off guard she rolled Rumpelstiltskin beneath her. She wasn't truly in control though. With her hands above his head, he leaned up far enough placing a heated kiss to her heart. Rumpelstiltskin sat up bringing her hands to his chest. "I want you." Belle gasped. Slipping off the bed, Belle left him wondering what she would do. His only other article of remaining clothes was the black dress pants he wore. Giving him a wicked grin Belle tugged at his pants urging him to lift his hips. He had taken off her pants; she thought it only fair she do the same. Easily the black fabric peeled off him showing more of his skin to her ravenous gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin became enraptured with the sight of her pulling his pants off. "Are you going to keep me waiting dearie?" He inquired as his pants fell to the floor. She smirked at him and he hardened even further; eager to taste her lips. Holding out his hand, Rumpelstiltskin waited for her to come back to him.

Belle stayed where she was, running her hands up his legs resting her palms on his knees. She couldn't believe that she was in this time and in this moment with the man she loved. He was everything she hadn't known she wanted until it was too late. "I want you against the head board." Belle waited for him to acquiesce to her request. Rumpelstiltskin slid back over the silk comforter as if moving through water. He moved with grace and a taunting grin on his face.

"Come now dearie; don't leave me starving for you." Again Rumpelstiltskin offered her his hand. He watched her kneel on the edge of the bed where she crawled to him as lithe as a panther. Rumpelstiltskin stayed where he was, against the head board desperately trying to keeping his breathing even. All of his control went out the window when she straddled his waist, her heat against his straining manhood. His hand flew to her hips, fingers toying with the edge of her cotton underwear. Her hands grasped his wrists holding them to the carved wood. Feebly he fought her hold enjoying the game.

Belle moaned settling over him. She could feel him against her center. At the same time she was eager and hesitant to take the next step, to give him her body. Looking at him, seeing all the love he had for her shining in his eyes made her heart beat faster. Belle let go, let him have the use of his hands. Teasingly he danced his fingers over her sides, down to her hips peeling the thin scrap of cotton lower over her skin. Rumpelstiltskin leaned into her, kissing her heart. Belle gripped the head board trying in vain to remain over him. Quickly he maneuvered her in his arms so his hands could slip the underwear off her legs. She moved willingly, putty in his hands.

Rumpelstiltskin tossed the white cotton away bringing her back astride him, over him. He wanted to look up into her face when pleasure took her. "You're in control Belle. Take this as fast or as slow as you would like." Sweetly he kissed the hollow of her throat feeling Belle shudder; his desire for her growing by the second. He wanted to give her the time she needed to adjust, to accept all that he was offering her. This was his life, who he was and who he wanted to be with. Rumpelstiltskin knew he wasn't going to change, he was going to make deals, but he would be a better man with Belle around. "Take me any you want." He added.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, Belle reached between their bodies to take him in her hand. His eyes rolled back in his head, his hands tensed at her hips but he didn't keep them there. Rumpelstiltskin took his right hand, slipped it over her thigh, and then down between her parts legs. Her breathing kicked up a notch when she felt one of long finger slide inside of her. She moaned loudly, but she would not be deterred. Up and down she moved her hand adding a little twist of her wrist until she had him moaning in delight. With every stroke she gave him, he thrust his finger into her faster, and then he added a second finger that wrenched another cry of bliss from her. Like a prayer, her name fell from his lips. Slowly she started to take him into her body after his took his fingers from inside her. Instantly his eyes opened locking with hers. Belle put her hand back on the headboard rising and falling over him. He let her set the pace.

He hungered to taste her skin. Rumpelstiltskin leaned in, drawing the tip of his tongue up through the valley of her breasts. She rose and fell over him, each time drawing his hard length deeper and deeper into her feminine channel where pleasure clouded his mind making him think only of her; the beauty in his arms. His lips roamed over her collar bone, up the side of her neck. He nibbled over her pulse point, raking his teeth over each strong beat. Belle gasped, moving faster over him. A slight creaking filtered into his mind. Her hands were gripping the head board hard. Taking his hands from her hips he reached up to pry her hands off the wood. She instantly laced her fingers with his; her nails biting into the back of his hands.

Belle quickened her pace, wanting to bring him over the edge with her. Fire raced along her nerves settling low in her belly. Every move his hard flesh rubbed along her inner flesh, scraping the sensitive nerves with blinding pleasure. She was lost in the sensation; she nearly missed the way he rolled her under him. The movement jolted ecstasy through her. "Oh, yes!" she cried out. Belle freed her hands, wrapping them over his shoulders, and brought her knees up high on his hips. They still looked deeply into each others eyes where fire blazed deep inside. For a second all movement stopped. Then he placed both of his hands on the bed on either side of her and started to thrust into her again; slow at first giving him time to find a rhythm.

Rumpelstiltskin levered himself up angling his lower body deeper into Belle's. He had to stop for a fraction of a second to regain his senses; he didn't want to hurt her. Slowly he drove into her stoking the pyre in them both higher and higher. Every nerve in his body was alive, was tuned to her. He felt every shiver when he pushed into her, every shudder when he pulled out. "Do you wish me to finish this dearie?" He taunted stealing a kiss. Belle moaned and nodded making him smile. Again he started to move, slow at first, but as the passion gripped his senses, Rumpelstiltskin plunged inside of her, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Before he knew it his pace faltered; he was close, but he wanted to bring Belle with him. With the last vestige of control, he rotated his hips in a counter clockwise motion heightening the experience.

Belle laced her fingers through Rumpelstiltskin's hair, clenching her inner muscles each time he pulled out of her. He trust into her again, this time his rhythm changed to short hard thrusts inching her up to the edge of the bed. Her release was soon to come, the fall into ecstasy. Harder and harder he pushed her; their moans mingling together into one sound. The tight fist keeping her pleasure contained broke open in an explosion. Her inner muscled clamped down on him, holding him tightly inside of her as his release found him. She hugged him close as the quivering subsided. Rumpelstiltskin started to move off of her. "No, don't move. Don't move yet." Belle pleaded keeping her arms around him.

"I'm far too heavy for you dearie." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled trying to draw away from her. But she held him firmly in her arms.

"Don't move." Belle repeated. This time he did not heed her words. He slid out of her setting off another concussion of small orgasms. She arched her back crying out again. Then, his lips touched the pounding beat of her heart. Opening her eyes Belle watched as he settled down pillowing his head on her left breast lightly as his abdomen rested against her lower lips. "You look sinful." Belle slurred.

"And you look content." Rumpelstiltskin mused nuzzling her flushed skin. Below him her breathing evened out; sleep at claimed her as it would claim him soon enough.

**THE END**


End file.
